UN MOMENTO MAGICO
by sumi21chan
Summary: Este fic, es como decirlo lo que siempre pasa,conocees a alguien lo invitas a tu casa y despiertas sin recordar bien a quien conociste, nat es un casiangel y Shizuru una chica sola
1. Chapter 1

**UN MOMENTO MAGICO.**

**CAPITULO 1: TU MISION ES… ¿CONOCERNOS?**

En un sufrir de la vida vemos tiempos que se estancan en memorias reservadas, momentos de promesas olvidadas.

-…Ya estoy cansada de tener que sufrir una y otra vez lo mismo, aunque diga ya no mas simplemente lo vuelvo a hacer, pero eso se acabo me escuchas dios eso ya se acabo, no soy más una niña que cree en las hadas, que piensa que los arcoíris son el puente a un reino mágico, que un día tendré un príncipe azul con un hermoso corcel, que seré la princesa de un castillo, creer en algo en lo cual nadie nunca ha tenido esperanza solo lo hacen lo mas idiotas…y yo soy tu perfecto protocolo…

En alguna parte del "cielo"

-He decidido darte una oportunidad más,-citó un gran ente, el omnipotente, el que está por encima de todas las cosas. Aquél que con solo siete días hizo la creación más hermosa del universo.

-¿Otra? –preguntó una pequeña alma

-¿Cómo que otra? ¡Si has fallado en todas las anteriores!, y si no quieres terminar como alma en pena atrapada entre la tierra, el cielo y el infierno tienes que cumplir y completar esta misión.

-Pero dios, no creo poder lograrlo como soy ahora.-argumentó esa alma

-Son excusas tuyas, así que más te vale hacerlo bien.-sentenció dios

-Aja como digas solo te crees por ser el todo poderoso y…

-¿Has dicho algo?

-Que… ¿cuál va a ser esa misión?

-Bueno pues justo en este momento hay alguien que al igual que tú se queja de su vida y me está reclamando, así que tu misión será esa.

-¿Cuál? Hacerla callar y darle penitencia el resto de su vida

-¡Noooo!-gritó exaltado dios, y tomando un respiro continuó- Vas hacer que viva cada una de las cosas que me reclame.

-Oye no, en la actualidad no hay ningún castillo ni princesas y esa cosa del arcoíris solo los ángeles de alto rango lo pueden hacer

-Pues al menos haz tres cosas que no cree que pueda sentir.

-Mejor me quedo en el limbo.-rechistó el ente de pequeña proporción

-Cállate y escucha con atención, tienes un mes.-amenazó una vez más dios.

-¿Solo uno? oye no la friegues,-replicó el ente con altanería contra el ser supremo

-¡Qué Dices alma descarriada! –exclamó irritado el creador (y no era para menos)

-Nada nada, pero mejor dame cuatro meses,-citó el alma para poder ganar algo de tiempo.

-Está bien, tienes cuatro meses, irás a la tierra como si tuvieras rango de ángel pero es pasajero, solo podrás ser un ente corpóreo delante de ella, si de verdad cree en ti podrán verte otras personas, no puedes apresurar las cosas, y sobre todo no tienes permitido interferir en el trabajo de los ángeles. -advirtió sereno dios, quería darle los puntos que tenía que tomar en cuenta.

-Alguna otra cosita, no sé, ¿no quieres un recuerdito de la tierra o algo así?-el alma ángel se puso con tono de sorna a hablarle a quien daba su última oportunidad.

-Sigue con tu sarcasmo y te dejare solo dos meses.

-Ya, solo bromeo no aguantas nada.

-Solo por eso tendrás otra tarea más, le enseñaras lo único que te falto para poder ser un ángel de elite y poder pasearte por todos lados.

-Es trampa porque eso ni yo lo sé,-rechistó el alama -jamás me diste un motivo por el cual me rechazaste.

-Pues agrégate otro pendiente mas-citó el omnipotente -nos vemos en tres meses. -dijo y en un tronar de dedos el alma apareció en la tierra

-Gracias así se hace,-musitó mirando al cielo- caí en un charco y sobre todo llueve y no me diste el nombre de esa persona que piensa igual que yo.-el casi ángel miró a su alrededor para analizar su situación, se encontraba en una avenida no transitada solo pudo divisar un bulto, caminó para saber que era y se topó con una persona que lloraba y sufría –así que ella es-susurró, pero… ¿qué tan grande era su desdicha para llorar de esa forma?, ¿acaso estaba desahuciada? O lo había perdido todo en su vida. –Es una fría noche-intentó conversar. -supongo que no te importa si me quedo aquí un rato.

-La calle es libre y no puedo correrte de algún lugar que no me pertenece. -respondió una mojada chica de castaños cabellos y ojos de un rojo hermoso.

-Tienes razón –la lluvia se había vuelto tenue - la lluvia cae y el frio se hace presente-citó quien acababa de llegar

-Sí, lo mejor será que me marche-musitó la castaña con lágrimas que aun escurrían de sus carmines y apagados ojos

-Nunca es suficiente con solo llorar, a veces es necesario compartirlo con alguien más-volvió a conversar la aun desconocida persona.

-No entiendo porque me hablas con esa familiaridad ¿perdón nos conocemos?

-No en realidad… y tú ¿te conoces?

-Por lo que aprecio no eres de aquí, hablas con una total confianza y soy una completa extraña -cito la castaña sin hacer mucho caso

-puede que así sea, pero sé quién eres. Eres una persona que llora ante la lluvia y habla con alguien que de igual no conoce.

-ya caigo, así que eso soy. -respondió ante la acusación hecha por alguien cuyo nombre se desconocía

-aja, y para ser precisos si, tienes razón no soy de por aquí, y no sé qué hacer o a donde ir.

-en ese caso -la chica se paró del suelo y secó sus lágrimas-en agradecimiento por compartir conmigo la lluvia te dejaré pasar la noche en mi casa, pero solo es por esta vez, mañana tendrás que buscar otro sitio.

-me parece razonable, pero no es un tanto arriesgado dejar entrar a un completo extraño a tu hogar.-musitó la recién llegada

-sí, pobre de ti que tal si yo soy un asesino serial.- respondió la castaña con una risa oculta entre dientes

-no lo creo, los asesinos seriales no son hermosas chicas con miedo reflejados en sus ojos y tampoco tienen dulce voz.

-de acuerdo te has ganado una taza de café.-dijo la ojirubí

-si es así deberé alagarte un poco mas-la chica solo sonrió y partieron a la casa de la castaña

Después de entrar y secarse compartían un par de tazas de café.

-y dime ¿cómo es que llegaste aquí?-preguntó con curiosidad mirar carmesí.

-supongo que al igual que tu el creador me puso en el mundo-respondió con obviedad la visita de la chica de cabellos avellana

-no, que como llegaste a la ciudad – la castaña jamás en su vida había conocido a alguien que se anduviera tanto tiempo por las ramas y aun sin conocer a esa persona con la que charlaba no dudo ni una sola vez sobre su decisión de darle asilo por una noche.

-Solo caí aquí.

-Sí, sé a qué te refieres. -respondió con pesar la chica de avellana cabellera

-Tienes que saber que nunca se está del todo solo en la vida-la allegada dio un sorbo a su café -… y que hay más que lágrimas de tristeza,

-¿Que eres? consejera, misionera de la paz –cuestionó con sorna mirar rubí

-Ha, nada de eso, es pérdida de tiempo y nada más.

-Coincidimos en algo-respondió serena la castaña.

-No lo creo del todo pues prefiero hechos y no palabras, es mejor regalar una sonrisa y no decir sonríe porque no transmiten lo mismo -solo bastaron un par de palabras mas y la castaña durmió profundamente-supongo que al menos te hice dormir para que descansaras un poco, -le hablaba el ángel mientras miraba a la chica dormir -bueno pues es hora de que duermas que yo también descansaré-el ángel llevó a la castaña en brazos a que reposara en su cama -que duermas bien, hoy para ti alargaré la noche y velaré tus sueños para que no tengas miedo.-Al despertar la castaña se exaltó demasiado algo le parecía confuso.

-¡Qué hora es! –cito despertándose de golpe -¡debe ser tardísimo!- se levantó de la cama toda despavorida y se acercó a su buro – ¡por qué no sonó el despertador !–la chica se quedo mirando el objeto fijamente- no puede ser aun son las cinco treinta de la mañana-expreso con extrañeza- un momento… ¿cómo es que llegue a mi cuarto?, -la castaña se detuvo analizar la situación -¿y cómo es que amanecí en mi cama?,-se cuestionó nuevamente -ah sí ya lo recuerdo la persona de ayer…no recuerdo bien quién era.

-Mira que tienes mala memoria y yo que me moleste en prepararte el desayuno-interrumpieron el autoanálisis de golpe entrando a la habitación de la soñolienta chica.

-Eh? ¡Aaah!-expresó con sorpresa la ojirubi

-Ya no grites, solo lo hice para agradecerte -respondió la extraña

-Lo siento por mi reacción anterior es que no estoy acostumbrada a tener a alguien en casa, -le respondió la ojirubi mientras la observaba en silencio durante unos segundos-_es linda, tiene_ _los ojos color esmeralda y cabellera azul, además su presencia me tranqui_l_iza_ –pensó para sí la castaña

-Me imagino, con eso de que ni a tus padres visitas y no dejas que te visiten siempre dices que estas demasiado ocupada.

-Si tien… ¡Hey! Un momento como es que sabes eso, ¿acaso me espías?

-¿Mmm? No solo lo sé por el mensaje que dice la contestadora algo así como "beep: mensaje uno; de oka-san y oto-san : Shizuru hija solo te hablo para saber cómo estas ya casi es tu cumpleaños y queremos saber si deseas que te visitemos esa fecha para pasar tiempo como lo que somos, familia, cuídate papá te manda besos. No olvides que te queremos -después que el ángel fingió ser la contestadora siguió mirando pasivamente a la castaña -Te piensas quedar todo el día con ropa de dormir y sin ¿arreglarte?-hizo un ademan con la mano en forma de circulo como si estuviese encerrando a la castaña

-Ya me arreglo ¡! –la ojirubi se miró la ropa y se salió de su preocupación ¿Cómo es que tengo ropa de dormir? Tu tu…pervertida.-le gritó a la chica que ya le daba la espalda e iba caminando

-En lugar de decirme cosas a ti debes de agradecerme mucho –le respondió desde el comedor la peli azul-…como sea aún es temprano vas a desayunar o no.

-¿Tú hiciste el desayuno? –preguntó mirar rubí apareciendo completamente lista con su traje de ejecutiva

-Sí, ¿acaso tiene algo de raro?-la peli azul frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-No bueno es que yo jamás desayuno en casa-le dijo la castaña encogiéndose de hombros

-Ya veo por eso debe ser que no encontré nada en la alacena y en el refrigerador. Si que llevas una vida buena.

-Y si no encontraste nada para desayunar ¿cómo le hiciste?-tomaba un pan con mermelada y daba un pequeño bocado

-Bueno fui a pedir un poco de ayuda.

-¿Tú hiciste qué?

-Nadie le niega nada a una buena alma como la mía-sonrío feliz el ángel, mirando como su anfitriona se salía de casillas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-tenía un vaso de jugo en la mano y miraba entrecerrado a su visita

-Que si no te apresuras se hará tarde para que vayas a estresarte a esa oficina tuya.-la castaña se le quedó mirando un rato a esa "alma buena", movió la cabeza en signo de negación y se apresuro a devorar el desayuno.

-Me voy y gracias por el desayuno –le decía la castaña mientras tomaba su maletín y se preparaba para salir


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA:** El todo poderoso SUNRISE es dueño de Los Personajes (¬¬ ¿Por qué sigo sin creérmelo?) yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito.

**CAPITULO 2: SI PREGUNTO… NO QUIERO RESPUESTAS**

La castaña subió a su auto y condujo sin preocupación alguna, su estado de ánimo era totalmente diferente, se sentía tranquila y sin preocupaciones pese que su trabajo le daba estrés como para reducir el tiempo de vida de por lo menos diez personas. A varias calles ya se podía divisar el enorme edificio donde ella laboraba, dejó su auto en el estacionamiento y se dirigió a su oficina saludando a las personas que le daban los buenos días.

Por fin pudo llegar a su preciado espacio personal donde estaría a puerta cerrada y sin mirar a nadie que no fuese necesario. Mirar rubí se sentó en su silla tras su escritorio tomó el lápiz que se encontraba en este y comenzó con su labor de rayar los papeles que tenía en su escritorio para que fuesen corregidos por su secretaria. Al terminar su rutina, suspiró y a su mente llegó lo que había ignorado toda la mañana, se recargó aun más en su silla, cerró sus ojos y trato de dibujar en su pensamiento.

-Ella es de cabello azul…un azul muy hermoso hmm cobalto si, azul cobalto, tiene ojos verdes… un precioso verde esmeralda no sé cómo compararlos con algo mas, sus ojos parecen piedras preciosas y tiene ese brillo que ya nadie conserva, además ella huele a menta…y a chocolate.-la castaña sonreía sin darse cuenta-ni siquiera me despedí bien, espero que este ahí, no se pero ella me agrada no es como todos es media rara pero me agrada. Me gustaría que estuviera aquí. –la peli ocre giró su silla de manera que diera la espalda al puerta. –me gustaría verla de nuevo, ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar quién fue la persona que le abrió las puestas de su casa.

Sentada ahí mirar rubí se quedó por largo rato, con los ojos cerrados y casi soñando su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por un olor…aspiró profundo y sonrió para sus adentros. Volvió su silla al lugar original y abrió sus ojos.

-Así que me seguiste todo el día.-citó la castaña mirando a quien llegó sin tocar la puerta siquiera

-no, yo no te seguí, fuiste tú quien me llamo. -respondió la peli azul que se encontraba recargada de la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-la únicas ocasiones en que levante el teléfono fue solo para responder llamadas, jamás hice una.-resopló mirar rubí

-no dije que me llamases con un teléfono –musitó la peli azul con pesadez mientras seguía por toda el área de ejecutivos a la castaña que movía papeles y carpetas de un lugar a su cubículo.

-¿cómo entraste aquí sin tocar la puerta? y lo que es mas como entraste a mi oficina sin que mi secretaria me avisara-con la yema de los dedos masajeó su sien-me doy cuenta que el sistema de seguridad es muy decadente.

-mmm, no sé si dices eso por quienes guardan, pero yo no entre sin tu consentimiento-rechistó la chica cobalto

-¿entonces como?-cuestiono mirar rubí mientras depositaba sobre su escritorio una pila de papeles.

-pues quisiste verme una vez mas ¿no? –respondió la ojiesmeralda mordiendo un lapicero y sentándose a un lado de los papeles

-ya, no te creo; quizás y solo mientes –alegó la castaña mientras quitaba a la peli azul del escritorio, tomó su bolso y salió de su oficina justamente cuando el reloj marcaba las seis, caminaba por los pasillos como si hablara sola ya que la ojiesmeralda ángel no se divisaba

-pues no, yo no tengo permitido decir mentiras, vengo a aclararte una duda que ronda tu cabeza –la peli azul caminaba conjuntamente con la ojirubí mientras seguían con su charla

-no sé de lo que me hablas-rechistó la castaña sin detenerse.

-sí, lo sabes y solo tienes que formularla con palabras y yo te responderé, además tengo que agradecerte me diste una forma corpórea y no tangible, de manera que si logras creer aun más me podrán ver otras personas.

-espera, dices que si te pregunto lo que deseo saber ¿me lo dirás?-le soltó la castaña mientras abría la puerta de su hogar.

-aja, pero no puedo decirte nada que no sepa, como inventarte las respuesta puesto que eso es mentir, tal como lo haces tú al sujeto del cubículo administrativo cada que te invita a salir.

-¿cómo sabes eso? Ah ya se de seguro también dejo un mensaje en la contestadora-la chica apretó los botones para escuchar sus mensajes –beep: usted tiene cero mensajes.

-esto que te dije no lo escuché de la contestadora, de hecho lo sé simplemente porque veo cosas, ah y tu mama hace unos panqueques en verdad deliciosos y el pan de elote le queda excelente.

-si ya se, -respondió con una ligera sonrisa dibujada en su rostro -¿cómo sabes que mamá hace ese tipo de cosas?-reacciono ante el comentario de su visita

-pues comí con ella y con tu padre, que por cierto es muy amable y aun ama a tu madre igual, no, yo diría más que hace 30 años.

-pero ellos llevan de casados 27 años, estas mintiéndome. ¿Y que no me habías dicho que nadie a excepto de mi podían verte?

-¿te lo dije no? Yo no debo mentir, y como me estoy dando cuenta de lo buena hija que eres –la peliazul habló con sorna y al darse cuenta que en verdad la castaña no sabía nada optó por soltar la sopa-te lo diré, tu padre se enamoró de tu madre desde el día en que la vio tocar en su recital y siempre la iba a ver ensayar. Esto lo hizo durante un año hasta que ella se dio cuenta y zas! Amor a primera vista, duraron un año de amigos hasta que el pidió ayuda al cielo para poder declarársele y ella lo aceptara, solo duraron un año de novios y luego el matrimonio.

-¿ellos te lo contaron?-pregunto curiosa la castaña, como si aun fuera una pequeña niña que escuchaba por vez primera la mágica historia de amor de sus padres

-Nop, lo sé porque fue la misión de uno de los que comparten misiones conmigo. Creo que no se equivocó al unirlos, ellos se aman de verdad y muestra de eso eres tú,-señaló a la ojirubí -aunque un poco mal agradecida-reviró los ojos la peli azul.

-¿…q …que acabas de decir…?-tartamudeó la castaña quedándose un poco salida de onda.

-que eres una mal agradecida.

-no antes de eso

-que eres la muestra del amor que se tienen

-no, antes de todo eso…de donde es que lo sabes

-ahhh, que me lo dijo uno de los que comparten misiones de ese tipo.

-¿tu… eres? -la castaña agrandando las orbes de sus ojos y con cara de dudas y sorpresa citó-… ¡¿Qué eres tú?-en sus adentros lo sabía pero le asustaba un poco la idea.

-¿vas a formular la pregunta? –arqueó la ceja la ojiesmeralda con una risilla entre dientes

-eres mi ángel de la guarda.-habló la peli ocre, asombrada que frente a su ojos estuviese lo que ella pensaba "su ángel"

-error-respondió la ángel, decepcionando a mirar rubí y que regresándola a su estado normal-de hecho no soy un ángel digamos soy un querubín, no tengo alas y mucho menos una aureola en la cabeza o ¿sí?-levantó los ojos y pasó por encima de su cabeza la mano derecha haciendo un ligero puchero con alguna vana esperanza -Además no tengo un aura resplandeciente.

-por tu actitud estas lejos de ser un ángel.-fanfarroneó la de melena avellana

-insolente,-exclamó el espíritu celeste frunciendo el ceño y dejando ver una gran vena que saltaba en su sien -solo estoy aquí para hacerte creer…

-¿en qué? En ti…ja, mira no se qué te fumas pero si no lo controlas no lo hagas y deja de darme eso en la comida y en las bebidas.-la castaña se encaminó a su habitación se cambió la ropa, se puso su pijama y atrasito de ella entró la ojiesmeralda con cara de pocos amigos.

-voy a establecer las reglas contigo, ya te dije la más importante: uno, yo no digo mentiras, dos; no hago milagros eso le corresponde al todo poderoso, tres; no me puedo entrometer en el trabajo de los ángeles y por ultimo pero no menos importante: no me debes de querer…

-jaja, si claro y mañana amaneceré enfrente del mar…

-si eso necesitas para creer en mi…no digas que te lo advertí.-amenazó la ángel…. Una luna después…

-¡que es lo que está pasando aquí!-gritó la ojirubí levantándose de golpe

-te lo dije –respondió el ángel de cabellera azul mirando el horizonte.

-¡porque haces que despierte a mitad de una playa desierta, con arena en el cabello y con una gaviota picoteándome el pijama!-reclamó exasperada la castaña sacudiéndose la arena del cuerpo.

-querías una prueba ¿no?-preguntó la peli azul arqueando una ceja, después de mirar algunos segundos más el horizonte, volteó a ver a la frustrada castaña y con una sonrisa de "aquí no pasa nada" citó –que dices ¿volvemos ya? –la castaña que era rodeada por un aura negra con sanguinarias intenciones se aproximó a la peli azul, ocultado sus instintos asesinos y tras una sonrisa ladeada y unos ojos de carnero degollado.

-¡te voy a regresar al cielo!-gritó con furia espantando a la ángel, ambas corrieron a lo largo de playa, el ángel sonreía y la castaña gritaba tras de ella que la esperara y que en cuanto la alcanzara iba a regresarla con el creador.

Ella ya lo había asimilado, la peli azul no era tan simple después de todo, y como iba a serlo si es un casi ángel. La espíritu azul lo sabe la castaña empieza a sonreír y a creer en ella.

N/A: si…es corto, pero consideren la idea que estudio la universidad y a veces no tengo tiempo ni de dormir, lo acepto siento debilidad por el chocolate confitado con menta u_u (y si nat oliese así no dudaría en comérmela)soy débil. Gracias por leer espero Reviews, mientras más tenga, mas pronto subo los demás capis^^.saludos a todos


	3. Chapter 3

Lamento la demora pero es que tenia cosas que hacer, tareas que cumplir y súmenle que se me atravesaron (prácticamente pero no tan literal) tres ideas nuevas para fiction…así que sin más espero comprendan y a leer.

.

.

.

**CAPITULO 3: DESCUBRIENDO LA VERDAD.**

Entre tantas risas y vivencias los días han transcurrido, no de manera cotidiana como es de esperarse en la vida de la ex-solitaria castaña, la peli azul ángel hace que cada día sea extraordinario y entre tanto las risas son frecuentes.

-ya me voy a dormir – acomodándose en su cama.-oye ¿que tu no duermes?-preguntó al percatarse que en todo el tiempo que llevaba de vivir con su ángel este no dormía.

- no, yo no duermo, creo que no lo necesito –respondió presumida la peliazul

-bueno pues…si te da sueño puedes dormir en el sofá.

-si, no te preocupes-la azul alma miraba un punto ciego desde donde se encontraba –Quiero hablar con él- se refería al todopoderoso- el problema es que nunca me dijo como lo podría hacer-lanzo un pesado suspiro.

-la única forma para que escuches es esta, ja que buena cosa de tu parte, bien aquí voy…dios, tú que estas en los cielos y escuchas a los que te hablamos te pido por favor que aclares mis dudas, he tenido lo que se llaman sueños…y se supone que no debería de tenerlos…-mientras mantenían cerrados los ojos y sin abrirlos, apareció justo delante de dios…

-¿quieres que te diga lo que sucede verdad?-preguntó calmado dios

-pues ese es el plan…

-no tienes sueños…son solo residuos de tu memoria, hay algo que debes descubrir por ti sola.

-ya me diste genero –afirmó la ojiesmeralda

-sí, desde un principio,-contestó dios -pero solo te diré esto una sola vez, hay algo en lo que ni yo puedo entrometerme y eso es en el verdadero amor, solo el verdadero amor.

-ya te entiendo menos, no sé qué es lo que me quieres dar a entender.

-bueno yo no siempre puedo responder esas plegarias, –exclamó dios haciéndose el mustia –solo dime una cosa – mentaba conteniendo la risa –quien te enseño a rezar de esa forma…jaja jajaja –el omnipotente reía a carcajadas mientras que la peliazul sin poder hacer nada lo observaba con enojo por no poder vengarse –ja ajaja ja ja ja aja jaja cof cof cof.

-ja, te estás ahogando con tu propia risa, debe ser por todos los siglos de antigüedad que tienes.

-te voy a…-dios respiró lo más profundo que pudo y tranquilizó su molestia –te lo voy a decir hasta que acabes tu misión –sentenció serio.

-no es justo, que tal sino la completo.

-ese es tu problema, pero como yo soy tan benevolente te diré que no fuiste creada como ángel, sino engendrada…eso será todo. Ya regrésate que tengo asuntos que atender, además que no puedes descuidar a tu persona especial.

Luego de dios tronar los dedos la ojiesmeralda apareció de nueva cuenta en la tierra, miró a su alrededor y cayó en cuenta que estaba en una iglesia; se retiró del lugar y de paso a casa de la castaña miró un semáforo que marcaba el paso de transeúntes.

No supo ni cuándo ni cómo pero estuvo vagando toda la madrugada sus ideas no venían acorde a lo que pasaba

-solo espero que este en casa pero no la vi desde anoche –musitaba mientras terminaba su trabajo. –pero que digo, claro que esta ahí…esperándome con sus hermoso ojos y su sonrisa retorcida…con eso que le gusta estar seria-mirar rubí sonreía para sí misma y rebozaba de felicidad.

La peliazul caminaba por la carretera, cuando por fin llegó a casa se encaminó al cuarto de la peli-ocre, observó el closet y luego de meditar por…cinco segundos

-si ya revisé el refrigerador y la alacena no creo que haya problema en revisar un closet…-dijo y se puso a indagar en el closet de mirar rubí entre ropa y cosas encontró una pequeña caja abandonada – ¿que será esto? –la abrió y al descubrir que era una caja de recuerdos se interesó mas por su contenido total. Encontró fotos de la castaña. – se veía tan diferente –citó al encontrar un foto de la castaña de cuando estaba en el instituto –parece que es otra –se detuvo en seco, su curiosidad la llevo a una decepción, en sus mano tenía una foto de ella misma…cuando era una persona y al reverso de la foto tenia escrito con puño y letra de la castaña una nota que decía: el amor de mi vida, nunca te voy a olvidar…te amo, la foto estaba un poco arrugada y conservaba manchas de lagrimas. Al parecer la castaña le tomó esa foto a la peliazul cuando ésta no se dio cuenta, definitivamente era ella sentada bajo la copa de un árbol, se la tomó mientras dormía.

-ahora lo recuerdo…yo tan solo tenía diecisiete, siempre la miraba, tan perfecta y popular, tan hermosa e inteligente, yo decía que ella era un ángel que dios permitió vivir entre nosotros, un buen día con un cielo azul radiante, un sol magnifico y los cerezos retoñando decidí decirle que yo siempre la admiraba, que me gustaba que yo la quería y amaba, la busque por toda la escuela cuando la encontré me paré enfrente de ella dije su nombre llamándola para que hablara conmigo y yo pudiera declararme, solo que cuando lo iba a hacer las palabras no me salieron, entonces ella solo me sonrió y dijo que volviese cuando tuviera algo que decirle. Corrí tanto como pude, se escaparon un par del lagrimas de mis ojos y al cruzar la calle…ya no volví a despertar todo se puso en blanco…lo último que desee fue protegerla y cuidarla desee que necesitara amor y solo yo pudiera dárselo, desee verla una vez más…-sus ojos esmeraldas abnegados en lagrimas dejaban fluir su humanidad-recuerdo que una persona me sonrió y no sentí dolor, esa persona era mi ángel guardián, que egoísta fui…por eso se sacrificó mi ángel de la guarda y me dio una oportunidad de volverla a ver aun a costa de su propio derecho. Que patética existencia y origen tengo.

La peliazul se renegaba y reprochaba una y otra vez, guardó todo tal y como lo encontró. Se acostó en la cama y se quedó mirando el techo, esperando el regreso de la que en vida y aun después de esta sigue siendo el amor de su vida.

-ya estoy en casa, ¿ángel? ¡Yuju! ¿Estás aquí? –gritó la castaña en cuanto abrió la puerta.

-ahora como le digo que yo en realidad no soy un ángel…que soy Natsuki Kuga…aquella persona que murió pensando que ella la rechazó…-se lo pensaba a cada instante aun se encontraba en confusión, y sentía miedo por primera vez después de tanto tiempo. Respiró y bajo una tranquila apariencia hizo que la castaña hiciera una rabieta.

-no, no estoy esto es una grabación –le respondió desde la cama

-al menos puedes sonar tranquila –citó la ojirubí apareciendo en la puerta de su habitación y mirando a la ojiesmeralda que se encontraba recostada.

-no puedo sonar contenta si estoy encerrada aquí solita como un perro esperando a que su dueña llegue del trabajo y la lleve a pasear –respondió con sorna e ironía

-ay ya no es para tanto -replicó la castaña y se acostó en la cama a un lado de la ojiesmeralda –no debes de quejarte tanto, si yo soy la que trabaja.

-aja, y quieres que te lo agradezca.-reprochó la peliazul

-bueno no pero al menos pregunta como estuvo mi día.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? –Imitó la pregunta –oye te…- no pudo terminar su frase porque la castaña dormía profundamente. –duerme bien Shizuru. –dijo y depositó un beso en la frente de la castaña, extrañamente sintió una corriente recorrer su cuerpo. – No puede ser –susurró por lo bajo y se retiró de la cama no sin antes arropar a la ojirubí. Subió al techo y con nostalgia observó durante toda la noche las estrellas tintineantes.

El nuevo día ha aparecido y este dúo cada vez tiene más conexión.

-ángel quiero hacerte una pregunta-habló la castaña mientras miraba a su ángel jugar con unas cartas de póker.

-¿eh?-tardó en asimilar la repentina conversación.

-antes me dijiste que podías decirme cualquier cosa y tengo un par de dudas –soltó sin más esperando que sus cuestionamientos fueran disipados.

-¿solo un par?-rezongó el celeste espíritu dejando las cartas en la mesa acompañando a la castaña.

-bueno no, pero quiero que me contestes ¿sí?-mirar rubí le observaba parsimoniosa

-recuerdas lo de no poder decirte cosas que no sepa ¿verdad?-esta tardé será una buena tarde para interrogar.

-si lo recuerdo bien, eso no te quiero preguntar, solo quiero saber por qué tu no duermes

-no sé-se encogió de hombros - te dije que no lo necesito

- pero comes ¿eso lo necesitas?

-no realmente, yo lo hago porque me gusta además no saboreo la comida de manera en que tu normalmente lo haces; como decirlo…yo lo saboreo por el amor que le pones al hacerlo.

-entonces no sientes frio?

La tarde iba cediendo y pronto el obscuro manto de la noche estará cubriendo el cielo.

-no yo no siento ni frio ni calor. Los ángeles de alto rango pueden sentirlo porque tienen una conexión exclusiva con su persona especial y sienten lo que sus personas sienten pero no tan radical, me han contado que si tú persona especial esta triste sientes frio de manera muy cruda.

-y que me dices de sentir dolor.-la castaña se encaminó hacia su habitación siendo seguida de la peliazul.

-son cosas ajenas a mi…-respondía mientras se acomodaba en la cama esperando a que la castaña se pusiera su ropa de dormir.

-dime como es el paraíso –soltó otra pregunta mientras salía de su baño abotonándose el camisón que usaría como pijama

-lo siento pero no lo conozco-respondió sincera, dándole espacio para que se acomodara.

-pero eres un ángel

-soy un casi ángel que es diferente y el paraíso solo lo pueden ver los ángeles de verdad que acompañan y dejan a sus persona en ese lugar.

-pero te lo han contado ¿no?¿ Es como dicen? que es ya sabes muy tranquilo y lleno de paz y amor

-si-cerró los ojos y habló con ternura – es muy tranquilo y lleno de amor

-si mueres ¿cómo llegas al cielo? Apareces joven o con la edad que tenias cuando falleces.

-me han dicho apareces como tú quieras…o en la edad en la fuiste muy feliz, no lo sé muy bien.

-¿sabes? Me da temor morir

-¿por qué? Eso es natural

-lo sé pero es que siento que estaré sola y me da miedo estarlo por toda la eternidad.

-eso no pasara, encontraras a todas las personas que te aman tal vez tus padres o tu familia demoren en encontrarte, pero tarde o temprano estarán todos juntos.

-crees que si pides con todas tus fuerzas encontrar en el paraíso a tu persona o quien más quisiste en vida ¿se cumpla?-lanzó un bostezo el sueño se acercaba apacible.

-probablemente –miraba los dormitados ojos carmines cerrarse.

-si yo muero ahora… ¿te encontraré en el cielo y estarás junto a mi? –susurró la peli ocre entre sueños.

-seguro que si…

Continuará…

.

.

.

N/A: háganme saber cómo voy, dudas quejas, reclamaciones y demás solo déjenme un review…saludos a tods nos leemos pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4: PENSAR EN TI ES SER FELIZ.**

Cuantos días han pasado desde que te v en aquel lugar…diez, qunce, treinta, mil

-creo que me enamore de…mi corazón late cada vez más rápido, es mágico siento que lo puedo todo, que es tan hermoso ver llover y jugar en la lluvia, que lo místico que tiene el mar se lo debe a la luna, que amo a …mi angel, se lo diré hoy mismo, tal vez por mí renuncie a sus alas y decida quedarse en la tierra conmigo. Siento que vivo un momento mágico, nadie creería que un angel ha estado conmigo y que estará siempre solo para mí, le amo con todo mi ser le amo.

Mientras tanto en la casa de la ojirubí la celeste alma pensaba todo lo que sucedía, sentía ese temor

La castaña salió corriendo llevaba el corazón en la mano reunido con todo su amor, la felicidad embriagaba sus cinco sentidos, no prestó atención a lo ajeno a ella, solo quería llegar a ver a su ángel. Llegó a su casa y la encontró como siempre mirando perdidamente el cielo tras la ventana, solo que esta vez lo hacía con un mirar ligeramente triste.

- ¿qué sucede? ¿Pasa algo malo?-preguntó olvidando lo que pensaba decirle.

-no en realidad.-contestó ausente el alma celeste

-tus respuestas siempre son tan extensas –dijo la castaña a forma de juego

-si eso crees está bien –resopló sin ganas, una decisión ya tomada que no cambiaria le afectó el ánimo.

-Tengo que decirte algo…-musitó la castaña con alegría

-sí, ya se -contestó con pesar

-perdón se me olvidaba que puedes darte cuenta de las cosas sin que te las diga…

-pero tú no,-citó seria la ángel- hay algo que quiero decirte…-la ángel dejó de mirar aquel cielo y se volteó para encarar a la castaña que tenia frente a ella -pero debes de prometer que lo tomaras a bien

-y que es eso que me quieres decir-preguntó extrañada

-no he completado la misión…falle en cada una de las pruebas y pienso que no debo de seguir aquí, por tu propio bien y por el mío.-soltó sin recato con la seriedad que nunca nadie puede mantener

-no te…-trató de impedir la castaña pero fue inútil

-déjame terminar, yo lo siento en verdad esto jamás fue mi objetivo y mucho menos que tu…-un silencio se tragó aquella última palabra

-que yo me enamorara de ti ¿cierto?-interrumpió de pronto la castaña -Es eso lo que tanto te molesta, no soy suficientemente buena para ti -las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar cada palabra venia acompañada de un par de ellas -era demasiado bueno como para ser cierto, pensé que llegarías para quedarte conmigo, que después de tu llegada jamás estaría sola de nuevo, que ese calor que tú me das siempre estaría conmigo…me mentiste…tu, tu no cumpliste tu palabra has mentido.

-yo no…jamás te haría llorar y no te eh mentido es solo que yo…

-si es verdad que estas aquí para cumplir lo que yo quiero entonces debes de darme lo que yo quiero…-hablaba segura de si la castaña.

-puedo perder mi entrada al cielo y mi derecho como ángel…o puede que…-el ángel analizaba la situación, las propuestas que tenia no daban alternativa y mucho menos oportunidad.

-solo dame lo que deseo no necesito decírtelo porque lo sabes ¿no? –reprochó mirar rubí

-si lo sé, no tengo opción…- se aproximó lentamente a la castaña chica y acercó pausadamente su rostro al de ella.

-antes de eso -interrumpió -quiero que digas mi nombre por favor aunque sea solo por esta vez, dímelo con tu voz–el ángel acercó de nueva cuenta su rostro y justo cuando sus labios casi rosaban accedió a la petición

-Shizuru -era primera vez lo decía como ángel y ambas se sentían muy bien, sus labios por fin se unieron dando paso al tan deseado beso primero, fue inocente limpio y con timidez.

La castaña mantenía cerrados sus ojos al igual que la ojiesmeralda ángel, cuanto hubiera deseado que ese beso y haber pronunciado su nombre hubiese sido mientras era Natsuki Kuga, cuanto atesoraría ese momento que años atrás le fue negado, ahora nada de eso importaba solo el hecho que estaba perdiendo sus derechos por hacer feliz a quien más amaba.

- debem… -trató de hablar el ángel pero la castaña no quiso separarse de aquel beso y aun cuando las cosas solo debían quedar en un simple beso, la ojirubí no se detuvo deseaba en verdad estar con su ángel, no importaba si con eso condenaba su propia alma al infierno lo haría sin pensar.

El ángel no frenaría sus deseos si bien no era porque le prometió dar todo lo que en sus manos estuviera, era porque de una u otra forma también lo deseaba con ímpetu, no le importó si después de esto se quedaría en el confinamiento infinito…esa noche por su propia cuenta saldría del hastío de vida que llevaban.

Para sorpresa de la castaña la peli azul sabía lo que hacía y la recostó en la cama, su mirada dio un cambio sorprendente, era tan natural sin misterios pero ilógicamente de ellos irradiaba una tersura extraña. Sus besos dejaron de ser tímidos y el ángel paso a lo prohibido, a la tentación, comenzó a desvestir lentamente a la castaña, con pulso tembloroso y firme desabotonaba la blusa sin descuidar los besos.

La peli azul sabía que después de pecar de esa manera perdería todo derecho y con razones suficientes y sin poder rechistar. a solas en penumbras de la noche el alma de aquel ser era devuelta al lugar de origen, el viento nocturno entonaba su más hermosa armonía, la luna mostro su desnudes ante aquel cielo estrellado, los sueños fugaces del amor se fortalecían con cada promesa y volvían tan vulnerables a las pasiones…lo que la castaña ignoraba es la regla de oro de los ángeles…no se pueden enamorar por una sola razón, se vuelven humanos con la forma que tienen y jamás regresan al cielo; si mueren se condenan a vagar por el mundo sin nadie que los vea o siquiera note su presencia…

-mm, buenos días!-que alegre despertar poseía la chica…más que nunca o que siempre se sintió necesitada, -¿ángel…?-su voz se detuvo al encontrarse completamente sola en su cama, como podía ser esto si ella estaba segura de lo que ocurrió durante la noche, la ojirubÍ se apresuró a levantarse pero el resultado de su búsqueda fue igual, no encontró rastro alguno de su ángel…se arregló lo más rápido que pudo solo se puso unos jeans una blusa ligera, salió de su hogar sin una dirección fija, avanzo una, dos, tres cuadras hasta que se dio cuenta que llegaba a un pequeño parquecito que jamás había notado, en una de sus bancas se encontraba sentado su ángel…pensativa, silenciosa y tan hermosa como siempre, solo las separaba una calle.

A solo unos cuantos metros de la felicidad se encontraban una de la otra…

CONTINUARÁ

**.**

**.**

**.**

N/A: Solo pienso darle un capitulo mas…como que eso de los fics largos no se me da…gracias por leer, hasta el próximo capi^^


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todas las personas que leyeron este fic hasta este punto, quiero advertirles si no son buenos para leer cosas con un final no tan feliz mejor no lean este capítulo, pero si me quieren ignorar por mi está bien y lean, oh si se me olvidaba este es el ultimo capitulo.

.

.

.

**CAPITULO 5: MI MANERA DE MOSTRAR AMOR…**

Más tranquila caminó hacia donde se ubicaba su amor…sonreía, le producía felicidad el poder contemplar la imagen de su ángel, jamás fue un sueño todo sucedió, todo lo mágico que se suscitó en la noche en verdad ocurrió, caminaba sin apuros con solo una frase en su mente…decirle cuanto le amaba. Todo se contemplaba desde su punto de vista, no se dio cuenta de lo que ocurriría antes de cruzar la calle que las dividía; un vil y despreciable ser acababa de quitarle la vida a una señora que se rehusó a darle su bolsa, el tipo desaliñado y con navaja en mano se giro a observar a la castaña que había mirado justo el momento en que la inmundicia mató a la señora a sangre fría, lo que provocó la ira de este…era un psicópata en toda la extensión de la palabra…pocos segundos se agregaban a ese trágico destino…el tipo apretó bien el mango de su filosa cuchilla la arremetería a la castaña y como un soplido de viento la navaja ya se encontraba incrustada, algunas gotas de sangre parecían descender de la abertura recién ojirubí tenía los ojos abiertos con las pupilas dilatadas, miraba horrorizada esa escena…su ángel fue quien detuvo el impacto de la cuchilla, solo que fue con su propio cuerpo.

Al contrario de ella el ángel solo reía, por su parte el ladronzuelo salió corriendo encontrando su final al cruzar esa calle, no vio venir un camión que lo mató al instante.

-¿estás bien?-preguntó el ángel a la inmóvil castaña.

-¡tu estas herida!...- comenzaba a llorar y las fuerzas la abandonaban como el alma al celeste espíritu. -vas a estar bien-trató de confortarle, sus manos temblorosas abrazaban al ángel que perdía sus fuerzas para mantenerse de pie.

-¿recuerdas que no puedo mentir…?-su voz comenzó a pausarse, su respiración se alentó -no estoy bien…es el adiós…me metí en un asunto que no me corresponde…-la peliocre miró los ojos dormitados del ángel…y derramó mas lagrimas al recordarlo…recordó esa vez hace nueve años…cuando corrió y vio a esa persona a la cual también amaba, perder la vida…-¿ya lo recordaste verdad?-preguntó feliz la peli azul al saberse recordada .

-Natsuki no hables mas-lloraba sin parar mirar rubí, pero su suplica fue en vano el ángel se empecinaba en hablar

- …ni yo podía hacerlo -se desplomó por completa en los brazos de la ojirubí…-regresé por ti…tenía que protegerte para que me quedara en paz…perdona mi egoísmo…pero deseo que seas feliz, que creas en mi…prometo que esperaré siempre por ti y…desde donde me encuentre te protegeré… -el angel cerró sus esmeraldas ojos descanso su cuerpo totalmente, sonrió de esa forma tan resignada y después abrió sus esmeraldas que mantuvo mirando a la castaña -…te amo y por eso mismo no debes de recordar nada de lo sucedido a excepto vivir una vida feliz con los que te aman…adiós shiz…-y en un exhalo de vida se le escapo el alma, no pudo despedirse por completo su alma fue recogida por el ángel encargado.

-no me puedes dejar no…-abrazó a su ángel y lloraba la movía como si eso pudiera regresarla con ella -…no me dejes - se reprochaba, jamás le pudo decir que le amaba no como ángel sino como Natsuki Kuga, apretó el abrazo hacia ese cuerpo que tenía entre manos -te amo-le gritó desesperadamente -siempre te he amado y jamás juro que jamás dejare de amarte,-se acercó y depositó el último de los besos que le daría. Después todo se oscureció y perdió la conciencia y la noción.

En el cielo…

-¿por qué estoy aquí?-preguntó extrañada la peliazul

-tú debes de saberlo –respondió un eco de la nada

-no lo sé por eso es que te pregunto-caminaba mirar esmeralda tratando de ver al omnipotente-aparécete y dime de una buena vez

-óyeme no me faltes al respeto-Salió de la nada el creador haciendo que la peli azul cayera al suelo por sorpresa

-perdón-se disculpó desde el suelo, se levantó para quedar a un lado de esa figura tan llena de paz

-estas aquí porque hiciste lo que debiste…-empezó a caminar dios con la peliazul acompañándole

-pero yo hice lo imperdonable yo…-bajó la mirada sin parar de caminar

-no pecaste, te lo dije que en el amor verdadero ni yo puedo meterme, pero no te quedes muda dime algo-dios miraba por el rabillo del ojo a esa peliazul que le acompañaba

-gracias por darme esa oportunidad de verle de nuevo-algunas lagrimas caían de los ojos verdes

- aprendiste lo que pocos pueden pero te costo algo, diste todo cuanto tenias, renunciaste a tus alas, diste tu vida, renunciaste a ser un ángel de elite…-aquel paseo sin rumbo fue tranquilizador -¿tienes algo más que decir?

-sí, solo quiero que ella sea feliz y que le permitas tener una vida plena…-aseguró sin titubeos

-felicidades eres una ángel de elite-le sonrió dios

-¿p..pero por qué?-miraba extrañada el alma celeste

-por tus actos…-respondió sin mas

-¿puedo ir ya mismo a la tierra?-preguntó con ánimo la ángel

-aun no, todavía tienes que ir por tu aureola y hacer unas cosas.

-ya se me hacia raro que todo fuera tan de maravilla-reprochó con un puchero.

-bueno, bueno que esperas

-tengo algo mas en mente, lo puedes hacer ¿verdad?

-… -sonrió dios contento de su creación y del maravilloso espíritu de ese ángel

En la tierra…

Cuando mirar rubí recobró conciencia le dijeron que la encontraron desmayada en un parque, la llevaron al hospital pero que todo estaba bien, ella no recordaba a su ángel ni mucho menos lo vivido con su peliazul en los dos últimos meses. Cuando salió del hospital caminaba sintiendo un extraño vacio en su ser y curiosamente al pasar por ese parque sintió una opresión en el pecho, algo le invadía sus sentimientos pero estaba lejos de descubrir lo que le sucedía…caminó hacia una de las bancas de ese parque se sentó y observaba con detenimiento ese lugar, sonreía al parecer sin motivo alguno, sacó su celular y marcó un numero…

-mamá, soy yo…te parece bien si voy a visitarte y quedarme contigo y con papá unos días…quisiera estar unos días con ustedes…-aquel lugar en el que se encontraba hablando por su móvil era el mismo sitio donde estuvo su sentada su azulada ángel.

En la puerta del cielo sonreía una peli azul ángel cuyos ojos esmeraldas brillaban de felicidad al observar a una chica de castaños cabellos y mirar rubí disfrutando de un picnic con sus padres.

-Solo dime una cosa-preguntó uno de los ángeles guardianes de las puertas celestiales que observaba la expresión del azulado ángel.

-¿qué? -preguntó tranquila la peliazul

-¿valió la pena? tener esa oportunidad de volver a la tierra y estar solo unos días con quien más amaste y que te olvide.

-¿que si valió la pena? Lo vale cada una de sus sonrisas y no me arrepiento de nada,

- te quedaras como ángel guardián o al menos que pidas estar en el paraíso, pero eso ¿para qué? nosotros fuimos creados con otro propósito y no tenemos a nadie en el paraíso.

-esa fue una decisión que no dude en tomar y tengo mis razones si decido quedarme aquí o en el paraíso

-pero es que por quedarte aquí renunciaste a ser un ángel de elite

- incluso sería capaz de perder las alas por su felicidad.

-pero ella no te recuerda.-argumentó aun más el ángel guardián.

-no estoy tan segura de eso, cuando sea el momento nos volveremos a encontrar y estoy completamente convencida que entonces me reconocerá en cuanto me vea. Además por las tardes y antes de dormir mira hacia aquí, como si pudiera sentirme y darse cuenta que desde aquí también la miro… Definitivamente nos volveremos a encontrar-susurró tras una sonrisa.

FIN.

.

.

.

N/A: esto es todo de mi fic, si llegaron hasta aquí gracias por leer, espero no les haya decepcionado supongo que es un buen final, háganme saber si es que les ha gustado y sino pues también. Dejen reviews…muchos muchos

Tal vez nos leamos pronto en otro fic hasta entonces.

By: Sumi-chan^^


End file.
